A touch panel has a capacitive sensor to detect an input point and a piezoelectric sensor to measure pressing force.
Touch panels functioning as both capacitive and piezoelectric sensors to detect an input point and measure pressing force have been known in prior art (for example, those disclosed in Patent literatures 1 and 2). These conventional touch panels are fabricated by layering a capacitive sensor on the top or bottom surface of a piezoelectric sensor. Such layer of the two types of sensors result in increased thickness of touch panels, undesirable change in optical properties, such as transparency, of touch panels, and increased manufacturing cost.